


Working Overtime

by Astrid_B_Caine



Series: Starsky/Hutch stand alone drabbles [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_B_Caine/pseuds/Astrid_B_Caine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky stands up to Doby for endless overtime, and in his vehemence might have just said one word too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Challenge 345: Working Overtime at: <http://me-and-thee-100.livejournal.com/767162.html>.
> 
> Thank you to [Hardboiledbaby](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby) for creating challanges for S/H fandom!

“No!”  
“What the hell do you mean, no!”  
“Hutch and me are outta here.”  
“I’m still your Captain, Starsky!”  
“Yeah, and we wouldn’t trade ya for all the tea in China. But you know we’ve been working sixteen hour days for the past week, and tomorrow is Sunday. Day of rest in most of the western world. We’re sleeping.”  
“Starsky!”  
“Together! All the livelong day and we’re taking the phone off the hook. Don’t even bother us if you got free pizza and burritos! We earned it, Cap.”  
~  
“Starsk?”  
“Yeah, Hutch.”  
“Did you just tell Dobey we’re sleeping together?”


End file.
